Detectives and Thieves
by chibi-dreams
Summary: Scipio has decided to move in with Venice's dective, Victor, while the others stayed with their good friend, Ida Spavento. I wonder what they're doing these days...
1. Article One

**Detectives and Thieves**

Article One: Victor's "Go Away! I'm Busy!" Trick

"Hey, hey! Victor, wake up!" Scipio said, shaking him, the telephone in his hand. "Come on, dude! There's someone who wants to talk to you!"

"Huh?" The detective yawned and grabbed the phone from him. "Hullo?" He said sleepily. "Detective Vic... _yawn_... at your service... Heh? Say what? Ok! Uh-huh! I'm on the case!"

"What? What? What is it, Victor?" Scipio said impatiently. "What are we gonna do today?"

"I don't know... _yawn..._ I'm going back to sleep."

As soon as his head hit the pillow, Scipio quickly shook him up again. "Come on, man! What is it?"

"Aww... Stop waking me up, Scip... Can't you see I'm busy?" He turned in bed.

"But you're sleeping! Come on! Wake up!"

"No... Now stop bugging me when I'm doing my paperwork..."

"ARGH! You're not doing _anything_!" Scipio exclaimed.

"Yes, I am."

"Sleeping doesn't count!"

"Sleeping is a _verb_, Scip. A _verb_. Don't you know what a _verb_ is?"

"No! And I don't care! Now get up, you... you... you..." Scipio said, trying to lift him up. "Oh, ok, fine! I'll solve this case myself!" Then he ran out the apartment, a finger up in the air, as if he were Superman.

"Citizens of Venice! Here comes the... (drum roll please!) Thief Lord!!!"

Victor made sure Scipio was gone for sure, and then he pulled his bed covers off, stood on his bed (Superman impression), and yelled, "Finally! Now to do some detective work!" He went over to his chest full of various disquises. If he was going to solve this case, he would need these: A long blonde wig, a red spagetti-strap dress, red high-heels, and these weird funky make-up!

* * *

He better not be dressed up as Superman... 


	2. Article Two

**Detectives and Thieves**

Article Two: Head Over Heals and Victor's High Heels

Prosper, Bo, Hornet, Riccio, and Mosca were still fast asleep in their new, comfty beds at Ida's house. Well, I guess only Bo, Riccio, and Mosca were still fast asleep. Their snores are such a pain! No wonder why Hornet woke up in the middle of the night to find them snorting like pigs! She got up and noticed that Prosper wasn't in bed. She checked the clock hung up in their bedroom. _Tick... Tock... Tick... Tock... _It was seven in the morning.

_Aww...!!! Why do they have to snore so loudly!!! _Hornet thought, and then went to look for her beloved 'Prosper.'

He was sitting on the edge of a nearby bridge, gazing down at the misty waters below. Hornet spotted him and ran up to him, her long braided hair slashing against her back.

_There he is! My Prosper... _She thought.

Prosper heard her running, but he didn't glance at her, for his mind was too absorbed in Scipio's sudden disappearance.

_He shouldn't of have gone far. _He thought. _Probably, he's still in Venice. _

Suddenly, Hornet jumped on him and said, "Oh, Prosper! There you are! I was worried about you!"

"Oh, hi, Hornet," He responded. "What's up?"

"Oh, I'm fine, Prop! Nothing can get any worse than this!" She said, after she got off of him, rubbing the back of her neck, grinning. "Heh.. Heh... Heh..."

_Nothing can get any worse than this??? Oh, I'm soooo stupid! _She thought, frustrated.

"So... um... What about you, Prop? Anything new?"

"No."

"Oh, well... then... Did you eat breakfast?"

"No."

"Did you get enough sleep last night?"

"No."

"Um... er... How about your... dreams?"

"What about my dreams..."

"Well... um... could you tell me them?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Why should you know..." He walked back to the house, annoyed by Hornet's questions.

"Pros... per?" Hornet said weakly, and she, too, walked away, in the opposite direction. "What... have I done...?"

----------------

"Hey, Prop!" Bo called to his brother, as soon as Prosper walked in. He was at the dining table, chewing his breakfast with Ida, Mosca, and Riccio. "Where've you been?"

"Nowhere."

"Where's Hornet?"

"Don't know." And walked straight to his room. Well, actually, it's also the others' room, too.

"What's up with him?" Riccio questioned.

"He's got that attitude again..." Mosca said.

_Something is really, really wrong. _Ida thought. And she's right. Something is really, really wrong. Well, with Prosper.

----------------

**Noon**

_Now that Scipio is away, I could truly focus on my case. _Victor said, sitting down at a table outside a cafe. He took a sip of coffee and looked around the area.

It was packed with people, near and far. Noise filled the area, as if it was an amusement park! There were many tourists here that Victor can't stand them! Earlier, a kid who was a third of his size came up to him and said that he had hairy legs! And then another kid passed by him and threw her ice-cream cone in his face, which tastes very good, by the way. And two more kids laughed at him and said that he was the ugliest woman they've ever seen! And they were right. Victor was the ugliest woman on the face of this earth!

_Next time I'll hire a woman to do this part of the job for me... _Victor thought to himself, ice-cream dripping into his dress. _Lousy kids..._

"Victor???"

He turned around and saw Scipio staring at him, strangely.

"Victor? Is that... you?" Scipio asked the ugly woman, with ice-cream dripping from her face.

"What do you want, Scip..." Victor groaned. "Can't you see I'm busy here?"

"Hm! So you finally got up, huh. Well, then, you should've looked in the mirror before you left your apartment! Man, you're a mess!"

"Yeah, I see that..."

"So, what's up with that dress, man? I mean, look at you! You can't even fit into it! And those shoes! Man, you have big feet!"

Victor glared at him.

"But the hair's nice! Really nice!" Scipio said quickly. "Hey, don't tell me you're wearing a bra, aren't you?"

"Grr..."

"Ok, I'll stop."

"Just look around, Scip. Look at the people. What do you see?" Victor said, forgetting all about how his disquise stunk and continuing his work.

"People."

"What are they doing?"

"Stuff."

"Scipio!"

"What? You told me to look at these darn people!"

"Oh, Scip... Well, do you see anything suspicious around here?"

Scipio looked from side to side. "Those nuns over there." He pointed to a bunch of nuns walking through the crowd.

"What about them?"

"What's with their robes?"

"ARGH!!! Scip!!!" He hit him on the head.

"Hey, ouch! What was that for???" Scipio shouted.

"For acting like an idiot!!!" He hit him on the head again.

"Hey, watch it, fella!"

Scipio saw a little kid walking by and took his ice-cream. Then, he dumped it into Victor's dress and ran.

"Mommy!!!" The kid cried. "That mean ugly lady took my ice-cream!!!" He pointed at Victor.

The mother looked at him and glared.

"You think _this _is funny???" She yelled. "What kind of person are you???"

She had been insulted, not because Victor had the boy's ice-cream cramped in his dress, but because the mother realized that he wasn't a woman, but a man. And then she beat the crap out of him with her purse! _BANG!!! BOOM!!! SMACK!!! _And Victor fell to the floor, twitching like mad! The mother, satisfied, took her son's hand and left him, head held high.

"Oh..." Victor groaned. "It burns...!!!"


	3. Article Three

**Detectives and Thieves**

Article Three: Scipio Makes His Move!

Hornet sighed. _Why doesn't Prosper love me?_

She was walking along the sidewalk when a familiar voice called her name. She looked up and saw Scipio in a gondola nearby waving at her.

"Hey, Hornet!" Then he jumped out of the gondola, after paying the gondola man, and ran up to her. "What's up?"

"Oh, hi, Scip," She responded. "I'm fine. What are you doing here?"

"Running away," He said, and then quickly changed the subject. "So, wanna get some slushies?"

"Running away...?" But before she was able to finish her sentence, Scip quickly grabbed her arm and ran up ahead. "Scip?"

The gondola man was counting the money Scipio had just paid him, and then shouted, "Hey, kid! You owe me one more cent!!!" But Scipio and Hornet were too far away to hear him, so he rowed away.

----------------

"Like the slushie?" Scipio asked her, sitting on the opposite side of the table.

"Yeah, sure. Tastes great." She replied.

"Hm..." Scipio examined her. "Why the long face?"

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing."

"Nothing, eh? Well, then if there's nothing going wrong, then why don't you perk up?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know??? How could you NOT know? You can't expect me to know what you're thinking without _knowing_!"

"Oh, ok. Can I trust you?"

"Of course you can! Remember, I'm Dr. Phil!"

"No, you're not."

"Exactly!"

"Ok, so I have a friend..."

"A friend?"

"Yes. Who likes this guy..."

"Who's this friend who likes this guy, and who's this guy your friend likes?

"Shut up, Scip!"

"Well, I didn't know you had a friend!"

"ARGH! So, anway... this guy doesn't know that my friend likes him, so..."

"Is your friend a guy?"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK!!!!???? Of course not!!! So, what should my _friend_, who's a _not _a guy, do?"

"Hm... I don't know. Why don't you ask that guy what he wants from your _friend who's not a guy_."

Hornet bopped him on the head.

"Aww... man! Not again...! What was that for???"

"For being an idiot! I'm leaving!" She got up and disappeared within the busy crowd.

"H... Hornet?" But before he knew it, she was gone.

_Aww... She's right, _he thought depressingly. _She'll never like me now... _

Too depressed to even finish his drink, he got up and walked back to Victor's appartment.


	4. Article Four

**Detectives and Thieves**

Article Four: Victor's Tips and Tricks

Like a heart-broken boy would do, Scipio was lying sluggishly on the couch, watching tv. Suddenly, he heard the door open and Victor came in. He looked horrible! His clothes were torn and he had a black eye!

"ARGH!!!! SCIPIO!!!" He boomed.

Scipio didn't move. He just sat there and ignored him. He didn't even glanced at the furious women-dressed man.

"Scipio!" Victor marched toward him. "Scipio! Can't you hear me??? What is wrong with you, boy!"

But still, he did not move.

"Scipio?" That's when the detective knew something had gone wrong with the teenaged boy. "Scipio, what's the matter?"

He sat down beside him, sitting on some popcorn, but that didn't bug him. But what did bug him was Scipio's depressed figure.

"Scipio. Tell me what's wrong."

"Why would you care?" He snapped, and then grabbed a handful of popcorn beside him and shoved it into his mouth. "You're just gonna laugh at me, like I'm some joke or something."

"Come on, Scip. I would never laugh at you."

Scipio gazed at him.

"Uh... Ok, fine. Maybe I would. But I wouldn't laugh at you now. So tell me."

"Ok..." Scipio sighed. "You know, Hornet, right?"

"Yes. Why? Like her?"

Scipio suddenly stood up. "Hey! What... How... How did you know???"

"Because..."

"Because what??? Are you some kind of freak???"

"Nuh-oh..."

"What then, huh? Huh? Huh??? Tell me, or else!!!" Scipio put his fists up in front of Victor's face.

"Have I ever said that I wasn't gonna tell ya?"

"Uh... no..." He slowly put his fists down.

"Well, _anyway_, Scipio... You don't need to know about that right now. But, you do need to know... That you should never, ever, EVER upset a girl."

"Why?"

"Because... uh... girls are sensitive."

"Why are they sensitive?"

"Because... well... uh... Hey! How am I suppose to know??? They're... they're girls!"

"That's not helpful at all... But let's get back to the point. How did you _know_ that I like Hornet, anyways?"

"Oh, Scip..." Victor then got up from the popcorn-covered couch and was about to head to his room, until he added, "You kept on muttering Hornet's name over and over and over again in your sleep!" He grinned and then walked away.

"What??? How dare you eavesdrop when I sleep!" Scipio shouted out, but Victor just ignored him.

_Not even a word of thanks... _Victor thought, shrugging. _Poor boy. _


	5. Article Five

**Dectectives and Theives**

Article Five: Riccio's News

"Hey! Hey, everybody!" Riccio cried as he came running into the room while Hornet, Prosper, Bo, and Mosca were watching tv in the all-white living room.

"Aww... Not Riccio again..." Mosca grumbled. "What do you want now? I'm a busy person, you know."

"But it's _really _important!" Riccio said dramatically. "You _really_ have to hear this!"

"It better be important, monkey, 'cuz I don't wanna waste my time listening to some lame fairytale you made up about diapers."

"Hey!" He argued. "_Once Upon a Diaper_ was the best story I've ever made! And I am NOT a monkey!"

"You are in my book..." Mosca muttered, making Hornet and Bo burst into uncontrollable giggles. Especially Bo.

"I heard that!!!" Riccio shouted.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Everybody turned and found Ida standing behind them, her arms crossed with concern.

Nobody answered.

"Well?" She pushed on.

"Ok! Ok!" Riccio cried. "I'll tell you everything!... Mosca started it!!!"

"Say what??? You lying chimp!!!" Mosca then grabbed Riccio's shirt with one hand and made a fist with the other hand, waving it in front of Riccio's face.

"Now... Now... Mosca... Riccio... enough," After hearing Ida's word, Mosca finally let go of Riccio and stepped away from him. "Now, Prosper, what's going on?"

Prosper sighed and looked up at Ida. "Just Mosca and Riccio... There's not really much to worry about..."

_He is soooooo cool! _Hornet thought, dreamily.

"Ok, thank you, Prosper," She wagged a finger at Mosca and Riccio. "Now, you two better behave... Or else you won't get any of my chocolate cake."

"Chocolate... cake???" Riccio licked his lips. "Don't worry, Ida! You won't hear a peep from me!"

_Hmph... That stupid monkey... _Mosca grumbled.

"You all better listen to Prosper. 'Cuz he's in charge while I'm gone." Then she left.

As soon as Ida was gone, Riccio said, "Now, that everybody's settled, I can tell you guys what I've been trying to _tell _you earlier! Mosca..."

"Grrr..." Mosca crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "Ok, fine. What is it, _Riccio_?"

"You know Dottor Massimo, right?"

"Of course, we know," Hornet replied. "He's Scip's dad."

"Exactly. So, I've found this newspaper on the street, and guess what? He's getting a new kid!"

"Whatt???" Everybody gasped. Well, except for Prosper.

"What do you mean he's getting a new kid?" Bo asked.

"He's getting a new kid! That's what I mean!"

"The newspaper you found... Do you still have it?" Hornet questioned.

"Well, yeah, sure." He pulled out the newspaper from his pocket, unfolded it, and handed it to Hornet, who carefully read the article about Dottor Massimo to himself. And to her amazement, Dottor _was _going to get a new child. He was going to _adopt_.

Prosper stopped reading and put the newspaper down.

"What did it say?" Bo asked, trying to take a peek at the newspaper.

"It's... It's true. Dottor Massimo _is _gonna adopt a child," Hornet answered. "Dottor Massimo's new kid is about the age of Scipio."

"Hm... That's great!" Riccio exclaimed. "When's he coming?"

"Well, how do you know Massimo's new child is gonna be a guy, Riccio?"

"'Cuz. Why would he even have a girl anyways?"

Hornet glared at him. "Tomorrow," She answered. "He, or _she_, is coming tomorrow."

"Great! We'll meet up with him tomorrow!" Riccio said excitedly. "Tomorrow! Tomorrow! Tomorrow!"


	6. Article Six

**Detectives and Thieves**

Article Six: Another Massimo

**Late at Night**

_Ring! Ring! _Scipio picked up the phone. "Hullo?"

"Scip? Scip, it's me! Hornet!"

"Hornet?"

Meanwhile, Victor was hiding behind the now spotless couch, spying on Scipio's confersation with Hornet.

"Yeah, it's me. I have to tell you something. It's really important."

Scipio suddenly became hopeful. _Maybe she's calling me... to tell me... that she finally loves me...! _He thought.

"Yeah, so what is it?" Scipio said, with a silly grin on his face.

"It's about your father..."

"My dad? What about him?" He questioned, astonished and a bit disappointed that Hornet wanted to talk about Dottor Massimo.

"He's adopting a child."

"WHAT??? But, this can't be! What the...!!!"

"I know. I could hardly believe it, too. But that's the truth, Scip. You're getting a new sibling."

"I... I can't believe it... I'm getting a new brother..."

"A new brother? How do you even know that it's gonna be a guy?"

"You know my dad, he'll never choose a girl."

"Grrr..."

"Well, anyways, me, Riccio, Mosca, Bo, and _Prosper _are going to meet the new kid tomorrow. Wanna come?"

_The way she said 'Prosper'... Does that mean... _

"Scip?"

"Huh, what?"

"Wanna come, or not?"

"Uh, sure. Of course I do."

"Ok." And then she hung up, leaving Scipio motionless, astonished, and disappointed.

-------------

**Later that Day**

"Is Scip coming? Is Scip coming?" Bo kept on asking.

"Yes, Bo. Scip's coming. He's gonna meet us at Dottor Massimo's, remember?" Hornet answered.

"Oh, yeah, sure!"

"So... Prosper..." Hornet leaned against Prosper, who was quite annoyed when she did. "Are you excited about Massimo's son, or daughter?"

"Hm... No..." He answered.

"You're not? Well, me neither!"

"Hmph..."

"Ok! We're here!" Mosca called out. "The Massimo's!"

Everybody cheered.

"Hey, guys!" It was Scipio. He had just turned a corner.

"Hey! It's Scip!" Bo cried and ran up to him and hugged him. "Oh! It's so nice to meet you!"

"Yeah, nice to see ya, too." He patted Bo's back.

"Hey, Scip." Prosper said.

"Oh, hey, Prop! Long time, no see!"

"Uh-huh."

"Hey... Hornet." Scip said to her smoothly.

"Hey, Scip! Nice to see you here!"

"Isn't she gorgeous!" Riccio exclaimed.

Everyone turned his way and there coming out from the Massimo's front door was a blonde-haired girl. She had eyes as blue as the sea, and her braided long hair was flowing with Venice's breeze. She wore many shades of pink; even her shoes and stockings were pink as well! But most importantly, she was extremely pretty. All of the guys were looking at her in a goofy way.

"Whoa, baby!" Mosca shouted. "She is… FINE!"

"Like a piece of art…" Riccio added.

"She's very purrr… ty!" Bo said, smiling.

Hornet looked at them, and then at Prosper. And to her surprise, Prosper was looking the pink girl, too. His eyes sparkled and his lips slowly turned into a soft grin.

"Oh, bonjour!" The girl called out.

"Bon… huh?" Riccio questioned.

"Oh, you don't understand French?"

"Oh, you were talking French? Well… of course I understand French!"

"Shut up, Riccio!" Hornet snapped. She turned to the girl and said, "We don't speak French. Sorry! I guess you can't speak with us then!"

"I can speak English, too." The girl explained.

"Well, but we have to go now! We have something important to do."

"Or we can just wait, Hornet." Prosper said.

Hornet looked at him. _What do you mean, 'wait'??? We have no time to some dopey French girl! _She thought.

"But… We have to leave soon, Prop. All we're doing here is to meet Dottore Massimo's new kid."

"Dottore Massimo?" The girl questioned. "Are you talking about my father?"

"You're _father_???" Mosca, Prosper, Riccio, Bo, and Hornet said altogether; their mouths dropped open.

"Yes, Dottore Massimo is my father. Well, _now _he is. I've been adopted."

"So we've heard…" Hornet muttered under her breath.

"Pardon?"

"So what's your name?" Hornet asked quickly.

"My name is Serena. What about yours?"

"He's Mosca. He's Bo. He's Prosper. That's Hornet. And _I _am the Magnificent Riccio!" heexclaimed, pointing to each person.

Serena giggled. "Yes, why hello, everybody! It's such a pleasure to meet you all."

"Hey, why don't we…" Mosca started, but was interrupted when Bo cried out, " Hey! Where's Scip?!"

Everyone gasped.

"What do you mean?" Hornet questioned. "He was here a while ago!"

"Scip is gone!"


	7. Article Seven

Detectives and Thieves

Article Seven: Two Rivals

"Where's Scip?" Bo cried once more.

"Come on, everybody!" Hornet exclaimed. "Let's find Scipio!"

The gang nodded their heads and ran off in search for Scipio, forgetting all about Serena. So she decided to follow the last person who ran off: Hornet.

"Scip!" Hornet cried out in the streets of Venice. "Scip!"

"Who's Scip?"

Hornet suddenly spun around and found Serena standing right next to her.

"Serena? What the heck are you doing here?"

"I want to find this 'Scip' everyone suddenly cried out and started looking for," answered the French girl.

"Well, we don't need your help!" Hornet snapped, and started walking away, but Serena grabbed onto her arm and said, "Well, Venice is such a big city. You need a lot of people to hunt to find just one person."

"How would some French girl know that? You're from _France_, okay? It's impossible to know everything about a country where you don't belong."

"Actually," Serena stated. "It _is_ possible."

"What are you talking about? Of course it's not. Now leave me alone, or I'll…!"

"I've been reading about Italy when I went to school back in France," Serena explained. "and, I've done a dozen of projects and reports about Italy, including Venice."

"So? What's your point?"

"My point is that it is possible for one to have knowledge of a foreign country," Serena finished off.

Hornet glared at here. _Hmph! Show off! _she thought.

"You know what?" Hornet raised her voice. "I. Don't. Care. You French people think you know _everything_, 'cuz you're from Fancy France. But I would care less about people like you."

Then, she ran off, leaving the hopeful Serena behind.


	8. Chapter Eight

_Hey, everybody. Sorry I haven't updated this story in such a long time! I was waaay to busy, finishing up my other stories and I've been busy with school and home stuff. But now that it's summer and I've just finished my other two stories there, I'm gonna finish up this one! Yeah, I have so much things to do. Well, I hope you enjoy the rest of "Dectectives and Thieves!" Thanks for waiting and sorry about the delay! Enjoy! _

* * *

**Detectives and Thieves**

Article Eight: Hornet's First Surprise

"Scipio!" Hornet called out as she searched Venice for him. "SCIPIO!"

She walked on further and decided it was getting quite late, so she headed back to Ida's.

_Probably, the others are back, too_, she thought. _Even that Serena girl. _

As she crossed one of Venice's huge bridges to get to Ida's house, she heard giggling. She figured it was just some little kids.

But, when she came closer, she saw, up ahead, Serena. With Prosper! This got Hornet feeling red hot and a jealously grew inside her.

"Oh, Prosper, you're so funny!" she said.

"Yeah," he replied coolly and smiled at her.

_Wha? But Prosper barely ever smiled these days!_ Hornet pointed out.

"Hey, Serena?" he asked her.

"Yes, Prospy?"

_Prospy? What the..? _

Suddenly, Prosper leaned in toward Serena and kissed her softly, then breaking away gently and slowly, leaving a blushing pink French girl and a jealous red Hornet.

Hornet burst in tears and ran passed them. Prosper glanced at her, worry showered his face when he saw the tears streaming down her face, but was then Serena pulled him towards her and started a make out session.

Meanwhile, Hornet just ran and ran. Nothing mattered to her anymore


	9. Chapter Nine

**Detectives and Thieves**

Article Nine: Hornet's Second Surprise

_I… I can't believe this! _Hornet thought angrily to herself, tears streaming down her face._ Prosper and… and that… Serena??? _

"Hey, Hornet!"

She looked up and saw Scipio waving at her in the distance. His face gleamed with joy and relief to see her.

Hornet ran up to him and gave him a big sloppy hug.

"Scipio!" she cried. "There you are!"

She got off of him and slapped him so hard on the shoulder.

"Ouch! What was that for?" he shouted in pain, rubbing his shoulder.

"I've search everywhere in Venice for you! So did the others! What on earth urged you to run away like that? Didn't you want to see your new _sister_?"

Scipio shook his head. "No," he answered solemnly.

"No??? But… why?"

"Yeah, _why_ did my father adopt her?" Scipio said angrily. "He finally gave up on me, did he? He doesn't want me anymore…"

"No, Scip," Hornet said, soothingly. "That's not it… Your father loves you."

"No, he doesn't!" he exclaimed, a tear ran down his face. "If he still loves me, why didn't he bother to find me? Huh?"

"You're the one who ran away, Scip."

"See? That proves it! He doesn't love me."

Scipio's face was dripping wet.

"He doesn't," he whispered and ran away.

"Scipio!" Hornet called. But he kept on running and running. "Scipio, please! Please come back! Scipio….!"


End file.
